1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring and tracking and, more particularly, to a system and method for asset tracking and monitoring.
2. Introduction
Security from terrorist actions has taken on an increased level of prominence in the United States. These terrorist threats can arise from internal sources or from external sources. With regard to external borne threats, one concern is the tracking and monitoring of semi-trailers, rail cars, and related shipping industry assets in the container arena as they cross into United States territory. Unless these assets can be secured and tracked prior to and subsequent to entry into the United States, the risk of terrorist activities will be significant. What is needed therefore is a system and method for global container tracking.